


Rejecting Season 5

by Paradoxpixie



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fix-It, NOT A SERIOUS STORY, Post-Episode: s04e13 No Better To Be Safe Than Sorry, Reject the series Finale, Save Quentin, Season/Series 05, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, queliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxpixie/pseuds/Paradoxpixie
Summary: Eliot watches the Magicians TV show, after seeing season 5 he has a few complaints for the writers.  And he is not alone.What would the Magicians we know and love think of the final season of the show?Short story on what Eliot Waugh might think of the final season.  Spoiler: He's NOT happy.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Rejecting Season 5

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very brief story on Eliot's opinion of the finale of the final season. I do not actually hate season five, I just hate a couple of part of it. 
> 
> I feel that the characters not attempting to save Q was most untrue to who they are. All the time travel crap in season 5 "but we can't try and save Q" was salt on my wounds and total BS. And the writers reason for killing Q in the first place, please. And putting Eliot with Charlton, why exactly? The rest of season 5 I liked, minus the part where Eliot pines for the Dark King. 
> 
> This is not meant to be taken seriously, it's not even that well written, but it helped me deal with season 5.

Eliot slammed the remote across the room, furious. What the hell kinda crap was that?!

“Eliot, honey what’s wrong?” Margo asked as she entered the room.

“So you know what those idiots did?!”

“What idiots?” Kady asked. Apparently everyone had entered the room at the commotion.

“The ones turning our lives into a stupid TV show!”

“What did they do?” Julia asked.

“They paired me with that dork Charlton!”

“What do you mean?” Margo asked.

"They killed Quentin and all of the rest decided to just leave him dead!” Eliot yelleb one outrage.

“They killed me? Why?” Quentin asked.

“According to the writers, they wanted to kill the ‘white male hero’.”

“This idiot? A hero?!” Penny yelled pissed.

Julia laughed, “No offense, Q, but that’s ridiculous!”

“I mean he’s part of our group and he helps and motivates us all, but he’s not the sole protagonist. How exactly do they think he’s the hero? Unless they completely rewrote the whole story…” Alice said primly.

“No, they got most of it right.”

“Then why did they think he was the hero?”

“Brain injury? Hell if I know why they thought Q was the hero of this story.”

“But they just left me dead?”

“Stupid idiots didn’t even have us use any of the time magic they had to try and warn you or save you.”

“Why?”

“Cause they relabeled your suicide as ‘noble sacrifice’.”

“What? He committed suicide?”

“Yeah, trying to save me from possession. You remember how you were, Q.”

“Yeah, without Julia and Margo here I might have spiraled bad enough to try and end it all. Thank gods you were here,” Quentin said, shooting grateful looks at his two best friends.

“Like I’d leave you to save Eliot on your own. We are a _team!”_ Margo said.

“Exactly,” Eliot added. “But the writers rewrote that you bailed to Fillory and didn’t check on Q and Julia failed to notice him spiraling. So he ended up spiraling and basically committed suicide by sacrifice.”

“My perfect death when spiraling,” Quentin commented.

“Right! So they had a nice memorial. I figured they would rescue you the next season. Nope- and they had me pinning after a king who was trying to wreck the world. Didn’t even tell Bambi why I was such a mess. No mention of the grief I was really dealing with.”

“That’s motherfucking Bullshit!” Margo shouted.

"I know! And they have all kinds of time travel shenanigans, and use it to save Fen, Josh, even Tick. But that Eliot didn’t even use it to try and save Q.”

“That’s fucked up. Even if we had failed you and you died, Q, we wouldn’t leave you there! What was their bullshit excuse for not trying to save Q?” Julia asked.

“Apparently his death saved lives so it was too risky to try and undo it.”

“What a load of crap,” Penny said.

“Like we would care. We fix it and deal with _whatever_ consequences are afterwards!” Kady said.

“Exactly,” Alice added.

“And that’s what I said. Even if I bought that we couldn’t save him, I wouldn’t be jumping into bed with Charlton afterwards!”

“Wait, how could you even sleep with Charlton, he doesn’t have a body.”

“He took the body of that pervert dude, the one who died while astral projecting.”

“How did that work? He’s dead!” Penny complained.

“You and Plum went to the past and saved him.”

“What the fuck?” Kady said.

“They decided to hide his body and put it in stasis.”

“Save that dick ass pervert? Are they nuts?” Penny asked. He had ended up back in the days when the guy had attended Brakebills, but saving that was never crossed their minds. He wasn’t worth screwing up time that badly.

“Clearly they suffered severe brain trauma if they think saving that dick, or not saving Quentin was ever going to happen,” Alice commented.

“I mean the rest of the writer's projected drama for our lives was actually pretty good. We save Fillory by destroying the place and starting over. Saved all the people and other sentient life, too. Made a new world that had knife trees and pizza ovens that grew fully cooked pizzas for you.”

“Sounds really cool.”

“It was a cool world. But they idiots thought I’d leave Q in the underworld and sleep with the pervert-possessing Charlton. So they were smoking some bad shit.”

“Well, thank god it's only fiction. It’s not like that was really us,” Alice said.

"Yeah, so we‘ll just ignore it,” Julia added.

“No,” Margo butt in. “No, we are gonna pound the crap out of those motherfuckers for even suggesting we’d allow Q to die and not try and reverse it.”

“That’s not really necessary, Margo,” Quentin said bashfully.

“It is too,” Eliot objected. “Q, you’re important to us, even your fictional self. We can’t let what they did stand. It's not right.”

“Thanks,” Quentin said, grateful that his friends cared so much that they would fight for even his fictional self.

So they banded together, and made their way to the various authors’ houses. It took a lot of intimidation, and a lot magic, but they finally convinced them to fix it. With the group's help they wrote a season five that included them saving Quentin after three months of hard work and still dealing with the Dark King Rupert and the World Seed. 

The new season five was mostly like the one Eliot had seen, but better. They fought to save Quentin, who was eventually returned as a reward for saving Fillory and getting rid of the monster twins. With Quentin’s help they stole the World Seed and rescued the Fillorians.

Quentin was one of those that went to the new Fillory, as he and Fen both told the world seed about the Fillory they knew and loved and wanted. But Eliot had been right next to them, so he had also been transported to the new world. The others might complain about not having any modern conveniences, but it was the perfect setting for Eliot and Quentin, reminding them both of the Mosaic.

Tougher the friends would make new lives on this planet with the help of the Fillorians they saved. Penny and Julia still had to search the multiverse in order to find them. It was a much better, and more appropriate ending to their story. 

When the writers were done the group of friends were satisfied. The new season was more true to their characters and was much better than the crap Eliot had originally seen. 

Eliot and Quentin went home to their apartment and enjoyed some private alone time. Eliot needed to touch him after seeing the crap that the show runners had done to them in the final seasons. It wasn't real and Quentin wan't dead. Quentin let him take comfort in his body and the two men reassured themselves that they were together and that everything had not gone so crappy as the over-dramatic TV show had displayed. Life was good.

FINITE  
  



End file.
